World Cards
World Cards are a type of map card in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories which can transform floors of Castle Oblivion into entire worlds made out of Sora or Riku's memories. These cards are usually created by members of the Organization, but DiZ and Naminé are both able to make cards for Riku, and one appears on its own to King Mickey. Naminé is even able to fashion these cards into trinkets, as she does for the Riku Replica. The World Cards are not all available at once. In "Sora's Story", Sora receives the Traverse Town card from Marluxia, the Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum, Agrabah, Halloween Town, and Monstro cards from Axel, the Atlantica, Neverland, Hollow Bastion, and 100 Acre Wood cards from Larxene, the Twilight Town card from Vexen, and the Destiny Islands card from the Riku Replica. In "Reverse/Rebirth", Riku receives the Hollow Bastion card from DiZ, the Traverse Town, Agrabah, Monstro, and Never Land cards from Ansem, then the Atlantica, Halloween Town, Olympus Coliseum, and Wonderland cards from Ansem again, the Destiny Islands card from Zexion, the Twilight Town card from the King, and the Castle Oblivion card from DiZ. List of World Cards Traverse Town Wonderland Olympus Coliseum Characters Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Hercules.png|Hercules File:Phil BBS.png|Philoctetes File:Hades BBS.png|'Hades' File:KH-Cloud journal entry-CG.jpg|'Cloud' Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Large Body (KHII).png|Large Body File:Blue Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Powerwild.jpg|Powerwild File:Bouncywild.jpg|Bouncywild File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider Agrabah Characters Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Aladdin.png|Aladdin File:Genie.png|Genie File:Jasmine.png|Jasmine File:Iago.png|Iago File:JafarKH2.png|Jafar File:Jafar (Genie) KHII.png|'Genie Jafar' Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Fat Bandit (KHII).png|Fat Bandit File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem File:Air Soldier.png|Air Soldier File:Bandit.png|Bandit File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider Halloween Town Characters Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Jackkh2.png|Jack Skellington File:Sally.png|Sally File:Dr. Finklestein.jpg|Dr. Finkelstein File:OogieBoogie.png|'Oogie Boogie' Character Design Note: '''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories' only.'' File:HalloweenTownSora.png|Sora in Vampire Form File:HalloweenTownDonald.png|Donald in Mummy Form File:HalloweenTownGoofy.png|Goofy in Frankenstein Form Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Search_Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost File:Gargoyle.jpg|Gargoyle File:Wight Knight (KHII).png|Wight Knight File:CreeperPlant-Artwork.png|Creeper Plant Monstro Characters Image:Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Image:Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Heartless Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow Image:Air Soldier.png|Air Soldier Image:Large Body (KHII).png|Large Body Image:Yellow_Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Image:Green_Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem Image:Barrel_Spider.png|Barrel Spider Image:Search Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost File:TornadoStep.jpg|Tornado Step File:Parasite Cage.png|'Parasite Cage' Atlantica Characters Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:ArielKHII.PNG|Ariel File:Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian File:Flounder0.jpg|Flounder File:UrsulaKHII.jpg|'Ursula' Heartless File:Search Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost File:Sheltering Zone.jpg|Sea Neon File:Screwdiver.jpg|Screwdiver File:Aquatank.png|Aquatank File:Darkball.png|Darkball Never Land Characters Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan File:Tinkerbell.png|Tinker Bell File:WendyKingdom.jpg|Wendy File:Captain Hook.png|'Captain Hook' Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider File:Pirate-Heartless.jpg|Pirate File:Air Pirate (KHII).png|Air Pirate File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Crescendo-khii.jpg|Crescendo Hollow Bastion Characters Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' Image:Beast.png|Beast Image:BelleKH.jpg|Belle File:Maleficent.png|Maleficent File:Dragon BBS.png|'Dragon Maleficent' Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Wyvern.png|Wyvern File:Defender.png|Defender File:Wizard.png|Wizard File:TornadoStep.jpg|Tornado Step 100 Acre Wood Characters Image:Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Image:Piglet.png|Piglet Image:OwlKH2.jpg|Owl Image:RooKHII.jpg|Roo Image:Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore Image:Tigger.jpg|Tigger Image:Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit Twilight Town Destiny Islands Characters File:Tidus2.jpg|Tidus File:Selphie2.jpg|Selphie File:Wakka2.jpg|Wakka File:KHRikuCG.jpg|Fake Riku File:Namine.jpg|Fake Namine Castle Oblivion Characters: * Naminé * Riku Replica * Axel * Marluxia * Ansem Trivia * Although Sora, Donald, and Goofy visited the world Deep Jungle in Kingdom Hearts, it was not included in Chain of Memories as the estate of Edgar Rice Burroughs did not allow Disney and Square Enix to reuse the story. It appeared in early treatments for the game, though. * Though Castle Oblivion as a World Card is not obtained by Sora, and does not appear in his "World Cards" menu in Chain of Memories, it does appear in his "World Cards" menu in Re:Chain of Memories, and even uses the image of Riku's Castle Oblivion card as its depiction. * During cutscenes in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the Destiny Islands card shows the Kingdom Hearts II design rather than the one used in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, however, once you actually receive the card, the design from the original game is shown to be on the card instead. The reason for this is unknown. * These cards may be the mechanism by which the Organization takes Sora, Donald, and Goofy's memories, and may have actually been created by Naminé. Except for in Traverse Town, Sora, Goofy, and Donald seem to have lost all their memories of each world they visit before they enter them, and the cards are said to be made by using their memories. However, the gang is able to at least recognize that they've been to each world, as they comment in Twilight Town that they don't recognize it. Notes and References fr:Cartes Mondes Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category: Cards